1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There has been known a projector suspended from the ceiling of a meeting room or the like and used. In the projector suspended from the ceiling and set, since a housing is exposed to a room interior, dust adheres to and accumulates on the housing or is conspicuous in appearance. On the other hand, there has been known a projector housed in an attic and used (see, for example, JP-A-2010-164685 (Patent Literature 1)). In the projector described in Patent Literature 1, a housing is set in the attic and an emitting section provided on the bottom surface of the housing is set to protrude from an opening formed in the ceiling to the lower side (i.e., the room interior side). With such a configuration, compared with the projector suspended from the ceiling and set, since the housing is not exposed to the room interior, the adhesion of dust is suppressed and the dust is not conspicuous in appearance.
However, in the projector described in Patent Literature 1, the emitting section provided on the bottom surface of the housing sometimes catches the eye because the emitting section protrudes to the room interior from the ceiling. For example, when the projector is used in a store where the atmosphere in an indoor space is considered important such as a clothing store or a restaurant, it is likely that the atmosphere is spoiled. Therefore, there is a demand for a projector that does not include a portion protruding to the room interior from the ceiling and does not spoil atmosphere even in a place where the atmosphere in the indoor space is considered important.